Run With Me
by AnnieMJ
Summary: Mikayla's made some mistakes but it's in her spirit to keep running no matter what. And Immoral or not, she's still in love.


**Run With Me**

* * *

**A/N: **T_he idea for this story comes from a conversation I was having with my good friend __**Faded Innocence**__ about our Jailbreak looks :3 Credit to her because without that awesomely retarded discussion, the idea for this story would have never hit me c: She even did me the favor of proofreading and I think that makes her my Beta for this Fic o.o...so any errors missed are all her fault :] Jkjk, lmao._

_Thank You __**Faded Innocence**__ c:_

_Now, Enjoy the story everyone ^.^_

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

Running. That is my life. Running.

From what?

From life, from memories, from the damn cops, including the FBI, CIA, NSA, IBM…okay, I know that IBM is just a computer company but I might have stolen a little thing or two from them. Okay, not a little thing, try hundreds of very important computer parts.

I know, I know, thou shall not steal, well; thou shall not covet thy neighbor's wife either…oops, too late, huh? I grinned. No, I did not sleep with my neighbor's wife! I'm not that low down and dirty.

That would be Mitchie. Lovely girl, has the morals of a, well, nothing with a conscience, I suppose. She's not completely terrible. I mean, she's kept me alive on numerous occasions. That's more than I could have ever asked for.

Oh right, back to present time. Well, right now, Mitchie and I are running for our lives, for money as well and one other important little detail. It all started in High School. We'd steal little things and sell it to make money. I guess it was then that our futures became clear to us. We'd been through a lot together and found this crazy life. We had a strong friendship, though sometimes I wanted to kill her, I'd just as easily give my life for her and despite what she says most of the time, I know she'd do the same for me.

So yeah, we stole a shitload of computer parts from IBM and began trading them on the Black Market. Hah, thought that didn't exist? Well, let me tell you, it does and it pays Mitchie and I well, very well, in fact.

That's our latest crime and if you want the full list, just check our records, it's all documented since we're both wanted. Authorities don't know our identities exactly, but they have our profiles down and if they do ever figure out who we are, then oh well, I'd keep running. The world is a big place and the laws are a stupid but useful tool that Mitchie and I have learned to manipulate.

Our last heist was back in Italy. It was supposed to be a vacation, but, well, we saw an opportunity when an Apple company truck parked in front of a rest stop. It's their fault; they parked next to us, criminals. Of course we'd clean the truck out; what were they thinking?

"We're gonna be surrounded!" Mitchie yelled; panic rising in her voice. I didn't like hearing such fatigue in her. Right now, we were in New York. We came out of hiding to strike up an agreement with some dealers for the computer parts.

I was currently in all black. Fitting, no? From my black jeans, ripped slightly and worn out, to comfortable all black converses, that made running a breeze- wow, this sounds like a sneaker commercial – then I had on a tight sports bra with a black V-neck over it and finally a black collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

Mitchie had on black jeans as well that were brand new, leather boots that laced up to the middle of her calves and a zipped up leather jacket. Her hair was long and loose with bangs scattered all over her face and pretty much the same for mine.

This was our trademark, running.

In my left pocket was a single piece of paper, but it had crucial information on it that I could not let anyone near. It had the codes to the lockers in which we were hiding all the stolen goods as well as the numbers of the few people we considered selling to.

This deal was supposed to be easy and simple, no dirty tricks, no double crossing. I have a strong feeling we were sold out though. Since when were the ethics lost in crime? Were there ever really any in the first place?

I used to think there were, but now I'm not so sure. Maybe our heads on a platter are worth more money than the actual computer parts.

My sneakers hit the ground fast, splashing against the small puddles of water under my feet. It rained earlier. Maybe that was a sign, no more crimes on a rainy day, got it, god. Thanks for the tip. We were safely out of the alley that could have left us cornered to the cops. The sirens got even louder. They were gaining on us.

I hate New York, overrun with cops and they just resemble roaches scurrying all about when the lights flick on.

I used to live here and I know for a fact that when someone's being murdered in their home, it takes a good fifteen minutes for these guys to get the call through, but some girls jack a computer company and they're all over it. They need to get their priorities in check.

Reaching behind me, I retrieved the best weapon I could ever carry, which always stayed hooked to the back of my belt. It slipped out easily from its sheath.

It was a heavy and all silver double sided blade, more like a dagger, I suppose. One side was jagged and good for cutting anything rough or hard, while the other side was sharp and meant for cutting anything softer, like flesh, but let's hope it doesn't come to that tonight.

I guess we should get this out of the way before you think I'm some crazed psychotic killer. I've never killed anyone. Not my forte.

Does that relax you?

I've stabbed and wounded many people.

I hope that's alright. Not that it matters, you'll get over it. They do too. Or…they come looking for me.

But I'm always running and they can't catch me. No one can. Yeah, I'm a little cocky too.

The weight of the knife in my hand reminded me that I might have to use this tonight. Hanging from my neck was a silver cross. No, I'm not religious. It's a bit late for that, don't you think? It's actually the last gift my mother gave me before she passed away. She died from a brain tumor. We couldn't afford the treatment that might have saved her. That's the first time I started stealing for an important cause.

Mitchie was my backbone. She'd talk me into it, talk me through it, and she'd talk till I got over it. My mom stayed alive for a few months, but eventually, the treatment became useless; the tumor was malignant and grew too quickly.

It's a terrible and painful way to die and maybe even harder to watch. I'll never know what my mother felt in those last moments, but if I could, I swear, I'd have taken her place. I pressed a kiss to the silver cross. A ritual I became used to whenever I was up against something as dangerous as this.

Dropping it, I let my eyes scan the dark streets. The silhouette of two girls appeared.

Life is filled with people that happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. It sucks for them but works for us.

"See what I see?" I whisper-yelled to Mitchie. Reaching into her boot, she pulled out a small blade of her own. She carried about ten of those things all over her body. You never know where it could come from. I had one of them strapped around my ankle for emergency, but I never used it. Sharp motherfuckers though.

"I'll go around the wall and we'll close in on them." She instructed, waiting for my nod before splitting from me. I really hated and loved this part of the job. It could be fun, but other times, hostages could be downright painful to deal with.

I held the knife behind my back as I ran forward, just in case they detected me approaching; at least they wouldn't be too alarmed by the weapon. I ran silently and as I got nearer to the pair of laughing girls who were looking into a shopping bag while they walked towards what I think is their car, I saw Mitchie round the opposite side of me.

These girls seemed oblivious to the loud sirens, but maybe that's because they had nothing to worry about. They're not the criminals here.

"Oh! My, oh-" One of the girls screamed in absolute terror as her eyes locked on mine. The other girl tried to turn, but I slammed into her body forcefully, wrapping one arm around her, locking her arms in, as I brought my blade wielding hand in front, displaying the reason why she should cooperate.

"Run!" She rasped out to the other girl whose eyes were wide, still in shock, but she dropped her bags and swiftly spun around to escape, only to meet with Mitchie, whose left hand went straight to her jaw, holding it tightly while her right hand came up, pressing the blade into her neck, earning what sounded like a mix between a cry and a gasp.

"Nah, ah, ah." Mitchie crooned in what was almost a playful voice. Oh dear god, Mitchie, you horny bastard. "I might need you for a little while." She grinned and I could just see her white teeth flashing in the dark night.

"Mitchie?" The girl I was holding probed in an accusatory voice. I could see with what little light the street lamps offered that Mitchie squinted and then her eyes widened.

"Oh shit, Miley?" My heart dropped. She immediately shoved me backwards and my armed hand fell limply at my side while my eyes took in the sight before me.

"Mi-Miley?" I stuttered. The pounding of footsteps came closer but I couldn't even think.

"Mikayla!" She fumed, looking at me. Just as fast as I had blinked, her hand went back and rushed forward, slapping the feeling out of my left cheek so hard, I thought my neck might have been fractured.

"What the fuck!" Mitchie spat as the other girl elbowed her in the gut, but Mitchie didn't give a damn as she pinned her up against the nearest lamp post and pressed the blade against her cheek angrily. "Don't you ever fucking try that again!" She ordered and the fear-filled girl bowed her head in defeat.

I simply winced as Miley stared at me.

"So what were you gonna do, huh Mikayla? Kill me?"

"What? No, I'd never do that!" I said defensively.

"Uh, cops Mikayla, get over it and use her!" Mitchie exclaimed and Miley lifted a brow as if daring me to do it.

"You know these freaks?" The other girl with her asked, clearly confused. Miley's jaw hardened.

"Yeah Tori, meet my ex-fiancé." Miley's blue eyes pierced into mine and my heart was hammering in my chest. Part of me wanted to cry, fall to my knees and beg for forgiveness. The other part of me was just lost as to what I should do.

She was wearing high-heeled boots, a short black skirt and a violet blouse with a black jacket thrown over it and so many silver accessories. God, she's beautiful. Why did I ever leave her?

My heart stopped. I never left her.

She told me to go.

"You what? You were engaged to a petty thief!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch your mouth!" Mitchie warned. "We are not petty thieves!" She corrected, clearly offended.

"Yeah, be proud, Mikayla, you've made quite a name for yourselves in the newspapers." Miley said with disdain.

"Wait, you're the two chicks that cops haven't been able to catch?" The Tori girl asked.

"Mikayla, please control your ex, I know you have a lot going on but unless you want to get us caught, you have to use her."

"Yeah, Mikayla. Use me." My throat was burning so bad.

"I, Mitch, I can't. You go, take Tori and go." I advised, breaking away from Miley's gaze. I couldn't face her. Not after the way we parted.

She found out what I was doing. We had been engaged for two years and she never knew the criminal I really was till she heard me talking to Mitchie and then followed us on one of our _outings_.

She wanted me to stop. She wanted me to turn myself in. She wanted me to turn Mitchie in. She wanted me to do the _right_ thing. It's funny because everyone has a different definition of what's right and turning in my best friend, who got me through all the pain, who supported me and gave me more time to have a few extra moments with my mother, well, that never seemed like the _right_ thing.

Miley didn't know that part. She didn't know the significant reason.

Miley loved me but she was afraid of losing me, that I'd die or get the death penalty if I got caught. Now, I'd face that for sure or at least life. I love her more than my own life and even though she didn't understand me or the way I think, she didn't turn me in. She gave me a choice.

Give it all up and have her or keep doing it and never contact her again.

My chest was feeling some pretty painful things right now.

"I'm not leaving you." Mitchie stated, releasing Tori.

"Mitch, come on, you'll be fine." I assured her, then scowled when Tori hopped on Mitchie's back and tried to choke her from behind.

"Bitch, I don't die. Get off of me." Mitchie commanded coldly and Tori's eyes focused on me and Miley. I shook my head slowly as Tori let go and slid off of her awkwardly, earning an irritated glare.

"Well, come on, I had to try." Tori muttered. I could actually see Mitchie smile to herself, amused at this girl's antics.

"Why don't you take me hostage? Huh, Mikayla?" Miley questioned with a hint of challenge as she shoved me backwards. I took in a shaky breath.

"I know you hate me, Miley, but, I won't. Please, just go home, I'll find another way out."

"No, you won't, idiot, they're closing in." Mitchie pointed out. I nodded. She was right. They were.

"Can you all please just go!" I yelled. "I can try to outrun them, maybe take them on one by one or something, I don't know." Tori glanced at Mitchie skeptically, realizing what that meant.

"Don't kill them." She pouted and Mitchie actually chuckled.

"Just go and I won't." I assured them as Miley sighed, undoubtedly frustrated with me. Gripping my armed hand, she leaned into me and pulled my other arm around her waist while pressing the knife against her own neck.

"Miley! What the hell are you doing? Stop." I tried to pull away but her grip was tight.

"Shut the fuck up before I shove my heel up your ass." I'll be honest. That is the most awkward turn on I've ever experienced in my entire life. I swallowed my own words back and Tori shook her head as if she didn't know where her life went wrong and turned around, leaning into Mitchie, who held her now willing captive with a noticeable smirk.

A few officers rounded the corner to come see our odd display of the effectiveness that is holding hostages. In the most girly and probably scariest voice I'd ever heard Miley use, she yelled out frantically.

"Oh, officers, please save us from these menaces to society!" I rolled my eyes. She sounded like a housewife from the 60's.

"Oh please, they're just savages! Do help us!" Tori added and it took every ounce of strength in me not to cry in laughter right now. The cops were aiming at us from a distance and Mitchie began inching backwards.

"Come any closer and they're dead!" She warned.

"Hey!" Tori protested.

"Shut up." Mitchie hissed in her ear.

"Uh, stand back or, or she gets it!" I exclaimed.

"Really, Mikayla, or she gets it? Oh, so original." Miley muttered under her breath.

"Sorry, I don't really do hostages."

"Yeah, sure." I bit back on my jaw. I don't think she'll ever understand me.

"Who has the keys?" Mitchie asked, jerking her head towards the car.

"I do, front pocket." Miley muttered.

"Uh, jacket?" I asked.

"No dumbass, skirt!" She grumbled.

"Your skirt has pockets?" I questioned.

"Oh my gosh, yes. Now just get the damn keys and quit stalling." She ordered, annoyed with me. I sighed and switched my knife to my left hand and let my right one search for the pocket that held the keys. "Watch what you touch." She snapped as my fingers stumbled into the pocket.

"Yeah, okay." I exhaled as I found them and tossed the keys over to Mitchie. She opened the door while I made a show of Miley to keep the cops back. They kept inching forward like idiots and by the time we were in the car about six cops were chasing after us.

Luckily, we got a head start and Mitchie is the best getaway driver that's ever existed. Tori was up front with her while I was in the back with Miley who was now as far from me as the small space allowed for.

"Kayla, where do you want to get out?" Mitchie asked.

"You guys are leaving?" Tori inquired quickly with a hint of disappointment which Mitchie, Miley and I all caught.

"Aw, gonna miss me, babe?" Mitchie teased but Tori crossed her arms and fixed her stare in front.

"No, nothing to miss."

"I'll give you something to miss." Mitchie muttered.

"Hey, play nice." I warned.

"Yeah, nice, something you've probably never heard of." Tori added.

"Oh my god! Shut up. Girls talk too much." Mitchie complained.

"From what I can see, you are a girl, so what now?" Tori shot back.

"Oh, so you're looking at me, huh? Like the view?"

"Oh yeah, I just love looking at trash."

"Bitch."

"Jerk." They both got quiet in anger as I stared out the window. There wasn't even a real chase; cops are idiots. I was still holding my weapon, pressing the tip of the blade into the pad of my index finger and stole a glance at Miley to see that she was staring out her window faithfully.

"You didn't have to help me." I murmured, making her glare at me.

"And what, let you hurt those officers who have families at home just so you can continue doing what you want? I didn't do it for you. I did it for them." My heart fell. She really does hate who I am, what I've become and what I represent.

Or what she believes those things to be anyways.

I suppose her perception is valid to a certain extent. I am a criminal. I do bad things. I hurt people if I have to. I broke from her gaze and let my vision fall on the shimmering silver of my knife.

I am, I am whatever she believes me to be, aren't I? Right now, she thinks I'm the devil and I suddenly feel like it.

"You don't even deserve to wear that cross." Miley spat and I looked out the window, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Don't talk to her like that." Mitchie cut in with a frigid calm when she realized I wasn't gonna answer back.

"Mitch, its fine."

"Yeah, Mitch. Stay out of it." Tori added.

"Tori, shut up. And Miley, I know Mikayla fucked you over in a certain way, but don't dare say she doesn't have the right to wear that cross. She has every right. God has more mercy than to hold her crimes against her, I know it. Circumstances brought us to this point. Just because you don't see it or you don't want to see it does not give you the right to judge either of us."

"Mitchie, I never expected much from you. You were always a bad influence, always stringing Mikayla along and then you'd sugar some sweet words on top of it all to make everyone forget that you're doing the wrong thing."

"What do you know about right or wrong? You didn't see your own mother die a slow painful death day by day. You were never cornered because of money. We were."

"Mitch, stop."

"No! I don't care how many digs Miley takes at you, it's fine but once she starts questioning the way we live, that's questioning the reason we started. I don't know why you never told her but she needs a fucking attitude adjustment."

"Don't tell me what I need Mitchie, just drive."

"Ugh, Mikayla!" Mitchie growled.

"Mitch, please. For the sake of our friendship, silence, please." I knew that would work because Mitchie shut up instantly. We had an honor system about us. I just used it.

"Remember where I live?" Miley asked and Mitchie gave a tight nod.

"I thought you would have moved by now."

"I did and then I moved back." She murmured. It's been so long. I wondered what I missed. Did she have a girlfriend now, maybe a boyfriend, was she dating, did she make it as a lawyer? Was she happy? Did her brother marry that model chick? Did her father marry that nurse? Did she ever find another person worthy of loving?

I take a chance to look at her hands and a breath of relief escapes me seeing that she has no wedding ring on. Why should it matter to me? We've been over for years now. She's not mine to be curious over.

"Here we are. Come on, Kayla, let's go." Mitchie muttered, tossing the keys to Miley as we all got out of her car.

"Where are you two headed?" Miley asked.

"Not like you care." Mitchie answered while I shrugged.

"Keep moving. Keep running."

"Do thieves need sleep?" She asked distastefully. Mitchie gave me an uncertain look.

"That's alright." I replied softly. "I think you've done enough for me, Miley. Thank you even if you don't want it and-" I turned to Tori. "Sorry for the stress and for Mitchie's behavior, thanks for going along with it. Thanks for saving our lives tonight, we owe you both." Mitchie always hated the honor thing I liked to go by sometimes. It came randomly to me and right now it went full force.

"Yeah, thanks…" Mitchie trailed off as though the words caused her literal pain.

"Just come in and eat dinner." Miley sighed. "And put that away already!" She exclaimed, making my gaze fall to my knife.

"Oh." I mumbled, tucking it into its casing behind me. "Sorry." Miley turned and Tori followed her up the front steps.

_Is this okay? Is this alright?_

That's what my look asked Mitchie but she just gave me an, _I don't know, _gesture and followed them inside.

Dinner was the definition of awkward. Tori kept staring at Mitchie. Mitch kept glaring at Tori. Miley kept avoiding my eyes. I kept dropping my fork.

"The chicken's good…" I trailed off.

"Yeah, Miley made it." Tori piped in, desperate for a conversation.

"Oh." I mumbled and inspected the meat.

"What the fuck is the, _Oh,_ about?" Miley mimicked my voice as though I were half retarded with a side of Tourette's.

"I didn't say it like that and nothing, just, your cooking used to be, special." I mumbled as Mitchie snorted.

"Try awful, what changed, Miley?"

"Finally found someone worth cooking for." She retorted, making my heart fall. I swallowed back the chicken and washed it down with water.

"I really appreciated the meal, Miley, thank you, but I think I'll be off now. Mitch, you know how to get me." She nodded as I stood.

"Mikayla, stop. I was kidding."

"So? Your personal life is none of my business." She stood too, leaving Tori and Mitchie to look up at us.

"Clearly. That might explain why you're trying to run away at the mention of someone else."

"I'm just trying to stay out. Like you said, I'm a terrible person with no morals. What if I did something stupid like let my knife slip into the spleen of whoever you took up cooking lessons for?"

"I took up cooking lessons for me. Now stop being a dick."

"I'm not being a dick. I'm being gone." I objected, heading for the door but she's just so stubborn!

What does she want? Me on my knees, begging her to let me leave? She blocked me off without even touching me. I just can't seem to find the strength to move her myself. I don't even have the right to touch her.

"You're sleeping over."

"I don't want to."

"You both are sleeping over. You need a break from running."

"We don't need a break from anything." Mitchie protested, getting up as well.

"Mitchie, please stay?" Tori requested in a tiny voice. Mitchie's eyes blazed into hers, ready to taunt her, I suppose, but for the first time in a long time, for someone other than me, Mitchie's eyes softened looking at the timid girl in front of her. Her jaw locked and she looked down.

"Let's just stay, you two could…catch up." Mitchie suggested. Oh Mitchie, you whore. Sold me out for a girl. A dreadfully beautiful, sexy, shy girl who clearly is into her…in an odd way, I guess, I can't really be mad here.

"Fine." I gave in. "But we leave first thing in the morning." I warned, basically telling Mitchie to seduce Tori quickly and not waste her time sleeping. Mitchie got the message with a terribly anxious grin.

"Uh, Tori, there are two rooms down here; I guess you can choose one and show Mitchie the other." Miley murmured, earning a nod.

"And you, come with me." She sighed, leading me upstairs. I followed her into a familiar bedroom and looked around.

"This is your room." I stated almost instantly.

"Yeah, I know." I turned around to look at her. She shut the door softly and kicked off her boots, leaving them in a corner.

"Why?" I questioned.

"I haven't seen you in over two years, Mikayla. I think we should talk."

"You were always one for a good conversation." I said with a deep breath. I watched her remove all of her jewelry and finally shrug out of the jacket, turning to face me.

"Turn around." She requested. I lifted a brow. Not like I haven't seen her change before. I smiled but obliged and faced the opposite direction. I could sense her coming up behind me and I froze, anticipating a vase to my head or something. Instead, she lifted the back of my shirt up and undid the case holding my knife that hooked onto my belt. She tossed the weapon onto the night stand a few feet away and I frowned.

"Why?"

"Not like you need it right now. Any other things I should know about?" I thought for a second.

"Right ankle…" I trailed off. She got down on one knee and lifted my jeans up, high enough to unstrap the small blade. She stood and tossed that as well onto her night stand.

Her right arm wrapped around my waist securely while her left hand, not even bothering with my belt forced its way into my pants.

"Miley, what the fuck-" I cursed, unable to fight her. Her lips were near my ear, licking, sucking and biting before I could protest.

"Shh." She whispered using her index and middle finger to trap my now throbbing clit. Sucking in a breath, I closed my eyes. I couldn't believe it had been so long since I felt this sort of pleasure. My head fell back slightly, my lips parting, breath fading, all while she slowly rubbed along my slit, finding just how wet I already was. Her fingers slid deep inside me.

It hurt and felt amazing all at once. She moved my hair to one side, allowing her to nip at my neck before her free hand slid under my shirt, fingers feeling the hot skin that awaited her.

"Miley!" I gasped as she began pumping her two fingers in and out at a slow steady rhythm, increasingly getting faster. I let my hands find her waist behind me, grasping for something to steady me.

"Are you gonna cum, baby?" She whispered in my ear and that was enough to bring me to the beginning of my release.

"God, yes." I panted and just like that, her hand was out of my pants and she let go of me. My eyes widened and I made a strange noise, trying to comprehend what just happened as my unsteady legs wobbled and forced me to fall back on her bed, sitting up on my elbows, staring at her with wide eyes. "Miley, What-"

"You don't get to cum tonight." She stated with a chilling smile that made me want to literally cry. I was so close and I squirmed slightly, still trying to control my body. My heart was beating so fast. I could feel the blood rushing all around, currently coloring my face in a shade of red from humiliation. I wanted to get up and throw her down on the floor. I wanted to strangle her and kiss her and straight out fuck her with all this pent up lust and now anger.

Honestly, I felt betrayed. What kind of sick game is she playing with me?

"Wha-what was the point of that!" I finally growled, unable to move. It was basically flooded in my pants. Miley made sure of that.

"You are going to fuck me, Mikayla." She informed me and my eyes widened again. I didn't have the words to respond. She pulled her shirt off, over her head, letting it fall to the floor. I shut my mouth, trying not to let her see how much of an effect she was having on me. She dragged down the zipper at the side of her skirt and let it fall as well.

Greedily, my eyes took in every inch of her smooth body. Reaching behind, she undid the clasp to her bra and my eyes followed as it slipped away. A wave of desire stabbed at me seeing her breasts, the nipples already hard, begging for my lips. I shouldn't give in to Miley. Not after what she just did.

But I couldn't fight this. She's treating me like I'm her bitch and in a twisted way, it only made me want to please her more.

Her panties slid down her legs and she stepped out of them in a teasing manner. She knew what she was doing. This is not the Miley I remember telling me to go. What happened? What changed? She would never do this, not to me, never to me.

She climbed over me, taking my hands and placing them on her breasts. Her eyes shut and she enjoyed my hesitance. She pushed her hips down against me, making me twitch. Her eyes opened and a lazy smile stole her lips over.

Sitting up, I gripped her waist, digging my fingers into the flesh and closed my mouth over one of her nipples.

"Fuck you so much for this, Miley." I growled, making her inhale quickly as I pulled the soft flesh of her breast into my mouth. Her fingers weaved into my hair, nails scraping against my scalp, pushing my mouth harder into her.

I let my hands slide forward, gripping her bare ass, pulling her center against my jean covered one.

"Oh fuckk-" She dropped her face into my hair and I had no other thought than how much more delicious she would taste after it had been so long.

Desperately, I rolled on top of her, sitting up on my knees and began unbuckling my belt, wanting to feel her skin flush against mine.

"Stop, your clothes stay on." She breathed out harshly, pushing my hands away from my belt.

"Miley, please! Don't make me fucking grovel; you're already treating me like your bitch!"

"Stop whining and just fuck me!" She growled before locking me into a fierce kiss. I let out an almost primitive groan, trying not to pass out from the sheer excitement that was building up. I attempted to take off my outer shirt, but she gripped it, keeping it in place.

I groaned as her hips bucked up, stealing my attention once more.

"It's been so long, please, I want you inside me." She whispered against my ear. "I want you filling me again. I missed it, I need it, I want it." Her breath was so hot against me, luring me in. Her words were too tempting and I gave up the fight, pushing her legs apart.

Was I really ever fighting?

I slid my fingers along her surprisingly soaked folds and with the first brush against her clit, her mouth fell open, eyes rolling back, body shuddering abruptly.

Gliding my fingers up and down, I bathed her center in her own burning hot liquid. The scent was enticing, hitting my nostrils full force.

Abandoning the pool between her legs, I brought my hand up; mesmerized with the way her shimmering pleasure coated my fingers. I slid a single finger in my own mouth, tasting her.

I could go straight to the source, but the look on her face told me that this was the right choice.

"Oh god, I can't-" Her hand gripped my wrist, moving it from my mouth so her lips could attack mine again. I could barely breathe against her lips and ignoring the scorching sensation in my throat that cursed my lack of oxygen, I kissed her harder, our tongues meeting, fighting, playing, wetting, licking, sucking, and fighting once more.

The kiss was frenzied, greedy and painfully pleasing. My fingers went back to her center, in search of that welcoming warmth. My mouth found her nipples, taking turns devouring each breast with little patience. Her hips were bucking up against me, wanting to be filled and with two fingers, swift and precise, I slid deep inside of her, holding my fingers there as she shook and screamed, yelling my name with such lust that I began slamming inside of her harder, solely to hear it again.

"Just like that, baby?" I asked devilishly as her walls began to tighten. My center tightened the instant her eyes met mine and she nodded for the lack of words. Her already tight walls began closing and pulsing against my two fingers that ruthlessly fought to slam back inside of her no matter how constricting she became.

"Keep fucking me, Mikayla, just-" Her words were beyond understanding at this point and a piercing scream erupted from the center of her being as though she had never experienced a moment like this in her entire existence.

I tried so hard to stifle her with my own lips but she couldn't handle it. She needed to let the passion out. She bit my bottom lip, hard. I growled and pulled away, taking the warning and using it to encourage the following action of wrapping one arm around the front of her stomach, and sliding down between her legs to bury my face in her as I continued fucking her with two fingers.

My own body was throbbing and on fire for a release that would never come. Taking this frustration, I worked her into another intensifying orgasm. If I can't come, then I won't let her stop coming. I'll fuck Miley till she passes out in my mouth, against my fingers and under my body.

A flood of her fills my mouth for the second time and she's a quivering mess under me. She's still fighting. Somehow, she's still in control, gripping my hair, pulling me back to her lips all while riding my fingers, wanting, needing and craving my attention.

This time is different. This time, I'm staring into her eyes and she's staring back. Her eyes are breaking me apart. This look is mentally fucking me till I feel it physically. I don't know what's happening to me. It's useless to describe and explain but I'm trying anyways.

As I slide deeper into her slippery, wet, tight heat, I feel the throbbing between my own legs amplify. I bury my face in her neck; moaning and I suck at the flesh. She's coming and somehow I think I am too.

This can't be happening! This doesn't happen! Yet, it's happening. I'm literally cumming against her without any contact to my pleading region, right in my pants and I'm not even naked. She finishes right when I do and I collapse, unable to breathe at the moment.

"Did you?" She asks breathily.

"Yeah…"

"With me-"

"Yeah..."

"Without-"

"Yes." That conversation ends. What can we say? I just came as I smiled. Hah Miley, fuck your rules. As strange as that was, I'm still celebrating. My body is almost lifeless and hers is in a worse state, but she manages to roll us over so I'm on my back and she's against my side.

"Should I undress you?" She asks, clearly uncertain.

"Sleep." I mutter, pulling her against me. I can't think. She gives in and her smile doesn't go unnoticed. I think it's safe to say that mine matches.

* * *

_**Less than 3 hours later:**_

* * *

A loud pounding was interrupting everything tranquil about my rest. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up. Miley was already running about, scrambling for clothes. I quickly sprang up and immediately felt uncomfortable in my own pants.

I need a fucking shower. I grimaced and stood still when Miley's eyes met mine. She was almost in tears.

"The cops are here, you have to go!" She whispered and before I knew what was happening, her body was thrust against mine and her lips were emitting a prayer almost as they said what felt like goodbye. I couldn't even react as she brought my two knives, shoving them in my hands.

"What if I gave myself in? Would you forgive me for walking away?" She became motionless and gaped at me.

"Now you want my forgiveness?"

"It's just a question."

"Mikayla, what you have been doing is running your whole life. You don't need my forgiveness." I hated that she didn't know me at all and neither did she try. My eyes stung.

"You should get the door before they break it. They do that." I murmured, strapping the small blade back under my jeans and around my ankle before clipping the other weapon in its place on my belt which I suddenly realized was open. I buckled it back and Miley turned away.

"Please, hide well." She requested before disappearing to deal with them.

I wondered if Mitchie was safe and aware of what was happening. I exited the room and went to the other side where the backyard was. I peeked out, making sure no cops were snooping before I pushed the window open and climbed out. There was a small deck and I mounted the railing, then using the metal piping and a thick cable wire, I managed to get on top of the roof.

I looked up to make sure there were no helicopters; else I'd be in deep shit. Thankfully, none were here.

"Great minds think alike." Mitchie states and I turn, startled as fuck to see her climbing up as well. I chuckled and offered my hand, which she gripped tightly so I could pull her up. We made it to the middle and lied down, hearing the voices from below.

It was so late and the night was still covering the sky as we stared up, listening to Miley and Tori make excuses for what happened last night, saying that we ditched them right after the chase and vanished after threatening to come back if they called the cops, which explains why they didn't call the authorities right away.

"Why is Tori defending you?" I asked, even though I figured something happened between them already. Mitchie let out a deep sigh.

"Last night, I don't know, there's something about her that I just want to explore. She's the first girl since, you know, that I've opened up to in a long time." Mitchie has had her share of flings, but it was one girl who stomped on her heart years ago that made her so indifferent with most girls. I waved the bad memories away.

"You told her what exactly?"

"She asked why, I told her why." Mitchie answered.

"I wished Miley would ask me why, she's never asked me why."

"She doesn't want to know. That's all." Mitchie murmured.

"Do you plan on quitting? I totally get it if you want to spend time Tori. Any girl that asks why deserves your undivided attention." I pointed out to which Mitchie grinned.

"Oh trust me; she's gotten my undivided attention already." I held back a laugh.

"Gosh, you horny bastard."

"Don't feed me that bullshit. Tori and I both heard how you made Miley scream like a banshee."

"Thanks for the imagery."

"I could just imagine what you did with her."

"Good, keep imagining, but I ain't talkin." Mitchie laughed silently.

"She made you her bitch, didn't she?" I gaped at Mitchie.

"What, wait, hah, Tori made you her bitch?"

"Hey, no! I, I let her." I was dying, trying to stay quiet now.

"Oh shit, Mitchie Torres, someone's bitch? Never thought I'd live to see the day, well, night." I teased, glancing up at the moon.

"Keep talking and you won't make it to see the day." She muttered.

"Anyways, do you want out?"

"No, what we do, we do for a reason. Doesn't matter what Miley or anyone else thinks of us."

"It hurts though…to have left her once and have to do it again."

"Then don't do it. You take out, I can handle it."

"No, Mitch. Never. Besides, I'm in too deep. My intentions were always committed to this, what we do, and that won't change. Not for someone who can't love me despite my flaws."

"I don't blame her, you have so many." I knew Mitchie was joking, but it still hurt because it was true. I do have my flaws.

"I'm kidding." She sighed, knowing the place my head was in.

We heard the cops leave and waited it out a bit longer before climbing back into the house.

"I'll say goodbye to Tori and meet you by the back door." Mitchie promised.

"See you there." I went straight to Miley's room to see her peering out her front window.

"Hey." She turned and the look in her eyes was one of such resentment and confusion.

"Why didn't you tell me!" She yelled and I stepped back.

"Miley, what, tell you what?"

"Why you do it! Why you started! What you do!"

"You know?"

"Yes, Tori told me! What's wrong with you? Why did you let me hate you for so long?"

"Because, when I tried to tell you, you said excuses weren't good enough."

"Mikayla." Her voice softened and she turned back around. "That's not an excuse, that's a reason, the reason." She sighed as though it finally hit her. "I can't believe I didn't ask you why." I smiled.

"And now you know." I walked forward, wrapping both arms around her waist, letting my face press into her neck as I embraced her from behind much like I used to whenever she needed to be comforted.

"It's not like I'm some kind of hero or saint. I do it because when I watched my mom dying and knew that money was the only thing that could ever save her; I realized how shitty the system is. It was all about money and it killed me. It killed her too but because Mitchie convinced me to steal, I had extra time with her."

"Is that why you do it now? So daughters can have extra time with their mothers?" I smiled as she turned in my arms.

"Daughters, sons, wives, husbands, mothers, fathers, friends, lovers, whoever we can help, whoever needs more time, whoever needs more money. We steal it, yes. We steal as much as we can because we steal time, we steal an extra moment, we steal one last memory."

"How do you and Mitchie do it alone?" I smiled.

"We have each other. We have others who work with us. We don't work directly, but indirectly, it all comes together, our efforts. I guess you could say that Mitchie and I do the brunt work. We deal in the streets, we commit the robberies, we conduct the underground deals, we face the punishments and if something were to happen, don't worry. There are others looking out for us. They'd save us because they know at any time we'd save anyone, including them. You think I run Miley, but to fight, we have to run. We run fast. We run away with our victory. We laugh and vanish and win a moment for someone who needs it. We can't change the system, but we can kick it and run and if that's what helps, that's what we do."

Miley's eyes were shining and a tear slid down her cheek. I wiped it away to find another and I kissed that one away, pleading for her to stop.

"All my insults, you just took them."

"I should have been honest from the start. I lied. We were engaged, Miley. I should have told you that I'm a Runner. I did mean to tell you, you just found out first."

"When were you going to tell me?" I looked away, ashamed.

"After we got married. I wanted you to be my Keeper." She laughed, gripping my shirt as she buried her face in my chest.

"God, I missed you." She nearly stuttered, pulling in a deep breath.

"I miss you too, Miley, I always have and always will. The offer is still up. My heart still waits for its Keeper." She leaned up, pressing her lips to mine.

"I don't want to be your Keeper." I nodded, expecting that answer.

"I know, it's not fair and I'm sorry." She laughed, kissing my lips.

"I want to run with you." I blinked.

"What?"

"I want-"

"No, wait, you want to…run with me?" She grinned and kissed me again, making my brain shut down.

"Yeah, if you're a Runner, I want to run with you."

"God, Miley, I love you so fucking much!" I exclaimed, lifting her up and spinning around out of pure joy. She fought back a fit of laughter and against my lips whispered:

"I love you so fucking much more."

"Um, do you love me enough to find me some clothes, my pants feel all weird." I pouted, earning another kiss.

Luckily, Miley had clothes for me and I was able to change into clean underwear, jeans, borrow a sports bra and a black t-shirt after a much needed shower.

"You sure you want to come with me?" She nodded as I grinned, still disbelieving.

We met Mitchie by the backdoor as promised and I wasn't really surprised to see Tori standing there with an unusually nervous Mitchie.

"Uh, Kayla, she wants to, um-"

"Run with us?" I cut in and Mitchie nodded.

"So long as Miley can, I don't give a damn." I replied with a grin and Mitchie laughed, offering her hand for a shake to which I tugged in for a hug. I could feel her happiness, her genuine smile.

We broke apart and opened the back door, stepping out only to see that we were quickly being surrounded.

Mitchie and I shared a look.

I pulled out my blade as did Mitchie and we shamelessly feigned that Miley and Tori were our hostages once more, a part they so willingly played. Once we got far enough to give us breathing room, the hand that held Miley against me slipped down and into hers.

"Shit, just run!" Mitchie yelled and we took off, knowing they would never catch us.

This is just the beginning and not everything is resolved between Miley and I, but so long as she stays with me and so long as I stay with her, running by her side, then I have nothing left to worry about.

Miley might run with me, but in reality, she is my Keeper. And Tori is Mitchie's if fate has destined it that way.

Just keep in mind that there are Runners, there are Keepers, there are Fighters, and there are Weepers.

Weepers; they can't handle the struggle and are the weakest, they're not weak in strength, but in spirit and from time to time, they need a hand to help them stand up.

Fighters; with their strength comes insanity. They live for today and today alone. They take the bullets and shoot right back without second thoughts. They never want help and only offer it. They're the armor and the sacrifice all at once.

Keepers; they hold all the compassion and commitment. They plan for today and they see the success of tomorrow. They hold out their hands and guide with blinding lights. They're the backbone and they are the homes of all.

Runners; we thrive off of passion but live in reality. We take on the form of fighters, but we live for tomorrow and race to make it there. We train to be fast and give hope with our speed, delivering what's necessary, devoid of shame.

Together we weave the broken spirit, the fighting spirit, the rational spirit, and the winning spirit.

I'm a Runner.

Who are you?

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **D_o share your thoughts L= Hope it was enjoyable and thanks for reading! Love Ya'll!_


End file.
